JJ 20
by Pari
Summary: Another Mor/Gar drabble. What I think happened between Morgan and Garcia after Eppy 6x02: JJ.


**J.J. (2.0)**

It was almost inconceivable the idea that they wouldn't see JJ anymore, at least not in the workplace. It made them all sad and angry, and he knew that it would affect one of them more than the rest. Morgan figured that Garcia would be distraught but he hadn't expected to see her in the state he had found her when he entered her office door, which was still opened. He shut the door wanting to give them more privacy and then quickly moved to where she sat on the floor, her body shaking with her sobs. He settled beside her on the floor, reached out for her and pulled her into his embrace and she instantly clung to him as her sobs became more intense and nearly hysterical.

"Hey, hey…hush now," Morgan spoke softly against the top of her head, as he stretched out his leg on either side of her, and allowed her to settle more comfortably against him. He kissed her red hair as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"It's not fair," Garcia moaned out as she buried her face further against his chest.

"I know baby, I know." He stroked her hair and continued peppering it with soft kisses.

"They shouldn't be able to just come in here and remove anyone of us. Don't they know we're a family? You don't bust up families." Garcia said through hiccups. "God," She leaned up and stared at him with wide frighten eyes, looking as if she had had an epiphany. "What if they send me to another division…or…or you…"

"Hey, that's not gonna happen, I promise you I would never let them send you away, and I'm not going anywhere either." Morgan said with conviction as a newfound fear filled him at the thought.

"You can't promise that, Strauss has already…" Her mouth clamped shut before she finished her statement.

"Already what?" Morgan asked coaxing her to continue.

"She's cut my caseload with the team, starting in a couple of weeks…she has me spending half my time working the caseload of Special Agent Sam Cooper's behavioral team. What if…"

"No what ifs, you're not going anywhere, I'm not letting you go anywhere." He pulled her back against his chest and breathed in her scent. "If you go I go."

"You can't leave the team they need you too much." She pulled back once more and wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah well I need you 'too much'," He replied as he used his thumb to wipe at the smeared mascara she missed on her face. "Losing J.J is gonna be hard but losing you…" He paused as he shook off the thought. "I couldn't bear that." Garcia smiled at his loving words and reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Ditto," She said with a sniffle and a chuckle.

"You ready to get outta here?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah in a minute," replied Garcia as she leaned back against him, snuggling in and wrapped her arms around his waist. Morgan didn't complain but welcomed the embrace and returned it. They sat on the floor in each other's arms for a few moments more before Garcia spoke again. "I don't want to lose anyone else. I've lost my parents and me and my brothers aren't close. You and the rest of the team are my family, my only family. If you leave…please don't leave me." She looked up at him with sad, tear filled eyes and the sight of her broke Morgan's heart. He felt an overwhelming need to comfort her, remove any fears and doubts she was harboring, which made him lean down and capture her fuchsia tainted lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss started out awkward and tentative as they both tried the gage the other's reaction. When he heard the soft gasping moan escape Garcia's lips, Morgan reached up with his right hand and grasped her head, fisting a clump of her hair as he tugged her closer, holding her mouth to his as he deepened their kiss. Taking his move as an invitation Garcia's idle hands came to life and roamed up and over Morgan's broad chest before settling against his neck. They became lost in the tastes of one another and the sensations wracking their bodies they hadn't notice when the door open.

"Sorry I thought you had already left for the night," Sid the night janitor spoke out and startled Morgan and Garcia, causing them to leap apart. Morgan hurriedly stood and the reached out a hand to Garcia, which she accepted and he pulled her to stand upright. "Hey are you alright Penny?" The 65 year old man who had worked in the building for nearly 30 years and had befriended Garcia over the years and thought of her like a daughter.

"Yeah, pop, I'm good," She sniffled and wiped at her blotchy red face, and hoped she didn't look as horrid as she felt. "Just got some sad news today."

"Ooh I'm sorry to hear that sweetie, is there anything I can do?" Sid offered genuinely worried by seeing his Penny so upset.

"Yeah tell me you're not planning on retiring anytime soon."

"Oh sweetheart I'm still a young buck, I plan on putting in another 30 years or so." Sid stated with a reassuring smile and Garcia threw back a warm smile of her own.

"Good," She said as she moved to the old man and kissed his cheek before walking out the door with Morgan right on her heels. They avoided each other's eyes as they walked to the elevators, both feeling unsure of what to say and how to act after the kiss, a kiss that was unlike any that they had ever shared over the years. All those other kisses had been endearing and amicable, but the kiss they had just shared was full of solace and passion. They entered the elevator in silence and rode it all the way down to the underground parking lot in silence, it wasn't until Morgan had walked Garcia to her car that he opened his mouth the speak, but Garcia quickly cut him off. "You were just trying to comfort me, and you did. Don't 'over' analyze it, ok."

"OK," Morgan agreed with a smile and he buried his hand in his pants pockets, confining them to keep from reaching out and touching her, as he wanted to do. "You gonna be ok, you want some company?" He asked, hopeful she'd say yes.

"I'll be fine and as much as I'd love for you to keep me company I don't think that's a good idea, right now. My emotions are crazy…and after that kiss…I don't want us to do something that we might regret later."

"Yeah, ok."

"And please don't feel like you have to apologize for kissing me…"

"I wasn't going to, I'm not sorry I kissed you." Morgan stated and Garcia bowed her head a bit as she blushed brightly.

"Me either," She said in a hushed tone. "Good night, Derek." She threw out and then opened her car door and hopped inside.

"Good night Penelope." Morgan responded as he watched her crank up her engine and then drive off.


End file.
